


you swept me off of my feet

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: There’s this guy who wears the same clothes as Sehun on the same day and the taller guy is threatened.





	you swept me off of my feet

**Author's Note:**

> To OP, I hope I did your beautiful prompt justice. To the Mods, thank you for being patient and nice- telling us encouragement. To N and L, thank you for bearing with me as I write this fic. Thank you to everyone!

There are a lot of perks when you’re tall and handsome, and Sehun is a living proof of that. _That’s what most of them think._

 

 

He’s famous, except he doesn’t like the constant fighting on his instagram posts– antis and fans arguing who’s better between him and another hottie from a different university. They’re different so he doesn’t see the need to compare– _you can’t compare apples and oranges._

His fame does bring good things too, (maybe) like, he’s confident enough to ask anyone he wants on a date, because, hello, he’s such a great catch. Someone who’s seen with him can have a bit of popularity that he has. Who would say no to him, anyway?

 

But if Sehun thinks about it in general, it’s not really that great as other people make it out to be. The arguments bring negative vibe. Sehun can’t really find someone who wants to be with him for who he is and not for what he is– not for the fame, for his good looks. He’s not a fucking trophy to be flaunted around.

 

Probably, the only _really_ good thing about being famous is that he gets free clothes from his favourite instagram-based online store. He gets the latest first, delivered right to his home. He gets them for free as long as he advertises the said brand on his instagram to his hundred of thousands (and counting) followers.

 

It should be a good thing, because he saves money that way. It should be a good thing because he gets to wear them first. It should be a good thing…

 

Except there’s this one guy Chanyeol talked about.

 

That freshman guy who wears the exact same clothes on the exact same day as him.

 

 

 

 

 

“You sure you’re not dating him?” Chanyeol asks him– it’s the fifth time this week. He’s been repeating that question with the same annoying look on his face. He’s having fun teasing the younger. “I would understand if you won’t tell me anything.”

 

“Huh?” What is Chanyeol talking about anyway? 

 

“He’s so cute, Sehun. He’s definitely _our_ type.” Chanyeol emphasises the word, taking a look at Sehun’s confused look that makes him want to laugh. _They’re definitely dating_ is what Chanyeol bears in his mind, except Sehun keeps on denying it every time he asks. “But you can have him—I’m more interested with his friend, Kyungsoo.”

 

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating.” Sehun says, obviously annoyed and disgruntled. He’s not supposed to be interested, but if Chanyeol says the guy’s cute– it’s definitely something. “Did you catch his name, though?”

 

Chanyeol smirks at him, casually putting his hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “He’s Kim Minseok. You probably heard of his name already. He’s our pride, ‘Hun. He’s the treasure of the Music Department.”

 

He certainly hasn’t heard of him or maybe, he’s been so full of himself that he forgot to look around and actually pay attention to other people. It doesn’t help that he’s in a different department, too.

 

He’s so intrigued, so curious about who this _Kim Minseok_ is. He’s been wearing the same clothes and to actually have the confidence wearing it means he has to go look for him and tell him to find other brands to promote or else, he might lose his right to free clothes– and that’s definitely _bad._

“Do you know where he goes after classes?” He asks, determined to face this Kim Minseok his friend has been talking about since the start of the semester, which is by the way just four days ago.

 

“I heard he’s trying out for the cheerleading team, so, maybe, the field?”

 

Sehun is so ready for the face-off.  

 

 

 

 

While in class, he receives a message from Yixing: “Why didn’t you tell me you’re dating?” He’s tired of explaining so he ignores the message and pays attention to class instead of dozing off.

 

While eating, Taemin drapes his arm on his broad shoulder sluggishly and shows him a sheepish smile. “I wouldn’t be surprised. He’s definitely your type. Great catch, though.”

 

Sehun can’t wait to meet that Kim Minseok after school. He’s been asked out by his friends and the constant intrusion of his currently non-existent love life is making him irritated and antsy.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok heads to the field after his last class. He’s walking, probably treading as he dreads to go to near the bleachers where all the cheerleaders are. He wouldn’t even dare to try out if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’. That guy’s so persistent in cajoling him to join the team.

 

“Oh god, Baekhyun. I don’t think I can do this.” He mutters nervously, as he feels his stomach churning. His heart is about to break free from the ribcage and jump out.

 

“Minseok, I’ve seen you work those hips in high school when I was your captain.” Baekhyun reassures him, but Minseok thinks it’s nonsense. He’s not that great– there are a lot of people better. “So go out there and impress them.”

 

He drags his feet at the end of the line stands there, waiting to be called when a girl approached him, looking at him from head to toe, and probably already killing him in her mind. What did he do this time?

 

Minseok should’ve just went to a local college where he knows most of the people, where they look all so nice and amiable and not scary as the one staring at him with a piercing gaze. He looks down not wanting to meet her eyes.

 

“So it’s true. You’re wearing the same clothes as him!” She exclaims and he’s just so confused and anxious. “Hey, Sehun! He’s here!”

 

Someone’s rushing towards him. He’s tall and he looks angry. He’s probably going to eat him alive and he won’t even have the chance to say good bye to his three older brothers. _Save me_. He repeats those words in his head like a chant, like he’s some broken cassette tape.

 

Sehun rushes towards the bleachers and just when he’s about to confront the said man, he stops in his tracks and stands there, unable to move like his feet are planted on the ground. Chanyeol should have warned him about how that Minseok guy looks so ethereal and not just simply cute– how he looks so… so… he just stands out amongst the crowd.

 

_He’s so beautiful._

 

He closes his eyes, but he feels nothing. He’s not being eaten. His body is still intact. His limbs are complete; his fingers aren’t cut off and chomped by that giant of a guy. He slowly opens his eyes and there’s this guy staring at him, his jaw’s opened wide.

 

Sehun realises that Minseok gives him cursory glances like a shy little kid. He feels hot and when he looks around and everybody’s glancing back and forth to him and that small and cute guy, he runs off as fast as he can. It’s so embarrassing.

 

“What happened, Minseok?”

 

Minseok blinks at Baekhyun– it’s a habit. He does it when he’s confused and Baekhyun thinks it makes him look innocent and pretty. “Don’t ask me, Baekhyun. I don’t even know who that guy is.” He knows one thing, though he isn’t in a state to remember every detail, he’s able to note about how attractive he looks.

 

The chatterbox nudges him at the side, and plays with the locks of his hair. “Yeah, right. Aren’t you dating him?” He hates Baekhyun’s sheepish smile.

 

Minseok stares at him in disbelief and probably in shock. His eyes go wide and his jaw is about to fall off. He yells back. “No!”

 

“That’s what they’ve been talking about.” Baekhyun tells him. “You guys aren’t being subtle, you know. Wearing the same clothes, way to go Minseok! It’s like announcing to the whole school that you guys are a couple.”

 

Oh god, Minseok needs to find that Sehun guy and clear this misunderstanding.

-

 

 

 

 

It’s a Saturday and he’s supposed to meet Yixing at the studio, but the plans are changed and now he’s waiting for him and Chanyeol apparently tagged along and brought a few friends with him that they insist on keeping a secret. His two friends must have connived against him, _again._

 

He slouches on his couch, and thinks about, _shit_ , his mind’s hazy– still clouded by the thoughts of Minseok wearing that oversized hoodie. He’s so pretty, and he’s even trying out for the cheerleading team.

 

He fishes out his phone from his pocket and searches his name on _facebook_ , there’s no result, but he keeps on trying. _Maybe he’s Chanyeol’s friend._ He scrolls and scrolls, and suddenly there’s this boisterous noise and incessant knockings– _they’re here._

He jumps off from where he’s sitting and hurriedly opens the door. He’s speechless, there’s Chanyeol and Yixing and three small guys… one of them is Minseok. _Wait– one of them is Minseok?!_

 

“What’s he doing here?!” He points at Minseok and Chanyeol starts laughing. He doesn’t answer, but welcomes Yixing and their three cute-sized friends instead inside Sehun’s dorm.

 

Sehun notices Baekhyun and Yixing sticking together, and to the right, Chanyeol seems to be keeping Kyungsoo in check.

 

But the point is not only Minseok is here in his living room looking cute just as he remembered– he’s also wearing the same clothes as him and it’s the sixth time this week. Is this some sort of witch craft? Wizardry? Telepathy?  

 

“I brought him along, because this little guy over here,” Chanyeol says as he holds Minseok in place, putting him in front of a nervous wreck that is Sehun. “He wants to talk to you and clear things up.”

 

“I– I’m Minseok.” He stutters a bit as he tries to fixate his gaze on Sehun.

 

“I know—who wouldn’t know such a beautiful person?”

 

Everybody looks at Sehun, they’re all laughing. They’re all laughing at him and Sehun tries to recall what he did a few seconds ago. Okay, Minseok introduced himself and then, then, then, he called Minseok beautiful. _Oh fuck._

 

“Did I say it out loud?”

 

Everyone nods, trying their best to contain their laughter and not to further embarrass an already embarrassed Sehun. It’s just so funny. It probably isn’t his intention to say that on their second meeting, not when he ran off on their first without saying a thing.

 

“Shit. Minseok, I– I’m,” He breathes, he’s panicking. Minseok’s still staring at him with his beautiful set of feline-like eyes evoking so many emotions from a usually calm Sehun. “That day, I wanted to check on you. To see if we were really wearing the same clothes.”

 

“There’s a rumour going on about us and it would be best if we come out clean.” Minseok says, it’s his reason for tagging along after all.

 

Sehun murmurs, and all what Minseok heard were: it’s okay, I don’t m—mend?

 

“Can you repeat that?”

 

“Ah.” He scratches the back of his neck as he hesitates to repeat his words. It’s uncomfortable around Chanyeol and Yixing knowing he’s going to be endlessly teased after. “It’s okay, Minseok. I don’t mind about the rumour. I mean, y-yeah, the idea of dating you doesn’t seem so bad,”

 

Minseok’s heart is beating so rapidly. He’s trembling, he feels hot. Six days into being a freshman and here he is being told by a sophomore that it isn’t a bad idea to date him—who, in their right mind, would want to date him? No one has ever expressed how much they like Minseok. If you’d ask all the guys why they won’t go for the cute guy despite liking him, they would all say the same thing: he has three scary older brothers.

 

“You don’t have to say anything.”

 

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun screams after he finally gets a hold of what’s happening. Kyungsoo steps on Baekhyun’s foot and tells him to shut up or else he’s going to kick somewhere where it would really hurt. The _thing_ hanging in between.

 

_Typical Kyungsoo._ He makes everyone laugh without actually trying to be funny.

 

“We can be friends first, you know, before we get to the dating part?” Minseok smiles at him and Sehun thinks he’d pass out any time.

 

Sehun breathes in relief. That’s a lot better than being rejected after all. Minseok’s too nice– he’s an angel this world doesn’t deserve.

 

“For a start, why don’t you come to Minseok’s first cheerleading practice?”

 

It’s on Monday, okay, Sehun’s free after classes. Or if he’s not, he can always cancel his plans. He can always cross out whatever he has written on his planner. Anything for Minseok.

-

 

 

 

 

He can’t believe it. There he is, sitting on the bleachers in front of Minseok who’s practicing with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and other cheerleaders he isn’t familiar with. He’s still amused, baffled even, with his and Minseok’s matching clothes.

 

Sehun’s wearing a red oversized shirt with minimalistic prints that looks almost like a dress on a tiny size Minseok. Everybody’s been whispering about them, about how they’re so obvious.

 

The whispers are getting loud and it’s annoying Sehun. He’s here to appreciate Minseok in his glory, but they’re buzzing around him like bees and he can’t concentrate.

 

“Can we all just shut up?”

 

“We would want to, Sehun. We just can’t accept you and Minseok. You’re no good for our Minseok.” A girl chimes in. With how she speaks, he guesses, she’s probably from the Music department who treats the object of his affection like her pride (as per Chanyeol).

 

Minseok runs off to Sehun and tells the girls off. “Noona, he’s a nice guy.” That’s what all he needs to say to silence them. They trust Minseok, but not Sehun. Great. Understandable.

 

“And we’re not dating. Not now.” Minseok winks at him. “Probably, soon.” Sehun’s a bit taken aback and a ray of light shines on him. He has a chance; Minseok wouldn’t have said that if he isn’t willing to give the tall sophomore a chance.

 

“We’ll see how it goes. Let’s see if he can sweep me off of my feet.”

 

Oh, ‘ya bet he will.

-

 

 

 

 

It’s been a month– Sehun thinks there’s no progress. Minseok hangs out with him after school. They hold hands. The cute guy allows Sehun to kiss him, mostly at his forehead, but it’s still a kiss so it counts! And even so, Sehun doesn’t know how to put what they have.

 

“Uh, Sehun?” Minseok rests his head on Sehun’s lap. It’s been a tiring afternoon and he just wants lay down everything and talk to Sehun. “I’ve mentioned my brothers before, right?”

 

Yeah is what he answers before he scans Minseok. Holy fucking shit, they’re still wearing the same clothes. “What about them?”

 

“I’ve been wanting to make everything official.” Sehun lights up– he’s so, no words can describe how happy he feels. “I like you. That much I figured out.”

 

Sehun lets Minseok speak. It’s not everyday that Minseok opens up to him– _about liking him._

 

“I just want you to meet them because you’re important to me as much as they are. I’ve been telling them about you. So meeting them is like a last minute inspection, kind of?.” Last minute inspection, what a weird way to put that. “They’ll be probably hard on you since you’ll be dating me, but since it’s you, I think it won’t be too bad. They’ll like you for sure.”

 

“Oh, Minseok. I’ll sweep them off of their feet like how I did with you.”

 

Minseok chuckles. “Sehun, all you have to do is wear the same brand of clothes. There’s no way they won’t recognize who you are.”

 

Minseok knows something that Sehun doesn’t.

-

 

 

 

 

 

“No way, Minseok! This,” Junmyeon stares at Sehun with wide eyes. He looks back and forth, and whispers something to Jongdae who has his jaw falling open with every word he hears. Jongin nearly stumbles on the floor. It’s just a mess in their home and the two, still holding each other’s hands are standing, trying to process what’s happening.

 

“This person,” Jongdae tries to speak, but still so amused and baffled that he can’t even find words to say or _ask_ Minseok how Sehun is in their home– how did Minseok bring him home?

 

“I’ll speak on my brothers’ behalf,” Jongin extends his hand and Sehun doesn’t hesitate to reach it. He’s still confused though, but glad this man is willing to explain everything. “Jongin, by the way.” He introduces Junmyeon as the mother-like who likes to nag at Minseok when he goes home late.

 

“So you’re the reason why our Minseok asked to extend his curfew,” That’s Junmyeon.

 

Jongin introduces Jongdae as the more lenient older brother, which by the way, Junmyeon obviously isn’t.

 

“Don’t mind him. He likes to think he’s our mother whenever our parents are cruising.” He chuckles and it makes Sehun feel at ease. “Don’t fret. He doesn’t hate you– it’s actually,”

 

“–he likes you a lot, Sehun.” Junmyeon nods fervently like an excited little kid. Minseok pushes him inside a room. He makes a mental note that unlike Minseok, his brothers seem to not care about cleanliness. Everything inside it makes Sehun freeze in his position. “The clothes you’re wearing– it’s from _us._ Junmyeon, to be specific. He made everything we’ve sent you.”

 

“You’ve sent me?”

 

“4Kims? Does the name ring a bell?”

 

That’s when Sehun realises– it all comes to him like this one massive ball and hits him straight on the face. Now, he knows why Minseok wears the same brand– wears the same style even if it isn’t out on the market yet. But still, it’s insane how they both manage to wear the same clothes on the same day.

 

They’ve never planned it out– what are the odds?

 

They must be fated to each other, or that’s what he thinks.

 

“We made everything in your size, just because Minseok looks so cute in them!” Junmyeon almost screams. He’s just so enthralled to see Sehun in person and to his surprise— he’s actually the guy his baby brother has been talking about. _The guy who swept him off of his feet_.

 

Sehun smiles– he agrees. He grabs a hold of Minseok’s hand and takes his time to absorb everything. His Minseok does look cute… insanely cute. “Sehun! Stop staring at me!” Minseok says, his face flushed red.

 

“Just couldn’t help it. Junmyeon’s right. You do look cute.” He makes Minseok look at him. “And it’s not like I only realised that now.”

 

Minseok looks down and back up at him with a smile, face still red from Sehun’s stare and compliments.

 

“The first time I saw you,” Sehun feels Minseok’s brothers are staring at him, but he doesn’t mind. They can all cringe, but he would still continue being greasy as fuck, because he likes to see Minseok smiling. “You owned me Minseok. With that one shy glance you shot towards me, you don’t probably know this, but you swept me off of my feet.”

 

This is the first time Sehun felt butterflies in his stomach. And it’s all because of Minseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
